


Safe in my arms

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Eric is there to help, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Oral Fixation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Winksy is scared, things escalate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: During a thunderstorm accompanied by a power outage, Eric Dier and Harry Winks have to wait for the rain to stop as they are alone in the dressing rooms.orHarry Winks is scared and Eric Dier tries to help.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!
> 
> I made a Harry Winks soft!edit and you can watch it [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_oetvCpYos/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

It had been a long day of training for the Tottenham players on that afternoon. Yet to some it hadn’t seem like enough since they decided to stay a bit longer after the training. Some of them stayed just to practice a bit more while others were simply nutmegging each other for a long time before even realising that they were hanging around more than they needed. After an hour or so after the training had ended, those who had stayed longer had started to finally head back home, leaving only the ones who had engaged themselves in a mini tournament of nutmeg. It had been Son, Ben Davies, Dele, Dier and Winks at first who were participating in this improvised tournament; until they were getting tired and ending up going back, leaving only Dier, Winks and Dele on this little game. They had barely noticed the time flying away until Dele said something about how it looked as if it was going to rain and decided to go home as well. That was a comment that had passed by Dier and Winks’ ears unnoticed, considering they kept playing for a bit more until deciding to finally call it a day as well.

They hadn’t noticed how long they had lingered around until they realised it was already dusk, the night threatening to fall any moment by now. The two players headed to the showers and cleaned themselves up, but by the time they put their clothes on in the dressing room, a downpour had started to fall. The rain was extremely loud and had started what they felt as if it was out of nowhere (despite Dele previous warning), the wind was so strong they could hear it from inside the dressing room as loud as a rocket. 

“Well shit, tough luck for us.” Eric cursed as he came back from trying to look outside. “It seems as if there’s a storm coming.”

Harry sighed as he sat down on the bench, wondering when the rain would go away, but it didn’t seem it would anytime soon. It had only started yet it was already very strong, besides according to Eric a bigger storm would arrive soon.

“Do you think it will take long, though?”

Eric shrugged in response, it’s not as if he was a weatherman. 

It didn’t take long before the thunders could be heard from far away, each minute that passed getting closer until they could see the faint light coming from the lightnings that were dropping a bit too near to comfort. Harry stood up and started to walk around the room, trying his best not to fidget too much. To be honest, Harry wasn’t fond of thunderstorms. It’s not that he was exactly  _ scared  _ of them, however being so close to one made him feel tense. The sounds from distant thunders are an okay thing, but when you can hear and feel them right above you it’s something a bit too much in his opinion.

Eric sat down on the bench instead and must have noticed Winks’ uneasy pacing around because he started to eye him suspiciously. 

“Are you okay?” He asked in curiosity. “Did you need to be somewhere?”

Harry immediately looked at him, surprised that he was caught on being nervous, although it was mistaken by impatience.

“N-No. I mean I don’t need to be elsewhere.” He mildly stuttered, giving that  polite smile of his. “I’m okay.”

Although Eric knew  Winksy long enough to know when he was nervously lying, he thought it was probably unnecessary to press further since he didn’t want to upset the younger man more. 

The thunders started to become louder and louder, causing Winks to jump a bit every now and then although he remained composed, still trying to not let it bother him. Dier didn’t need to be a genius to realise what was going on;  Winksy feared thunderstorms. Eric wasn’t an asshole and he didn’t want to hurt Harry, therefore he decided to keep quiet about this realisation to spare some embarrassment for his friend. However, it got to a point where Harry was walking around (and visibly trembling) so much that it was starting to worry Eric. 

“Hey, why don’t you sit?” Eric carefully suggested, patting the place next to him on the bench. “It might take a while.”

That’s when suddenly it all went dark. Harry couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden power outage, making him stop moving and paralyse for a moment to process what was happening. This could not get any worse. It’s not that Harry was exactly scared of the dark and thunderstorms, but the combination of these two made it seem as if the world was about to fall apart and that he was right under it. 

“Oh, wonderful.” Eric exclaimed pitifully, the only sound inside the room.

Harry just stood there, completely frozen and still, trying to get a grip on what was happening. He was in the dressing room with Eric during a heavy thunderstorm and now the power went out and they have no idea when the rain will stop.

“Winksy?”

Dier noticed his absolute silence and started to grow a bit worried. 

“Y-Yeah?” Harry managed after a second too long.

“Come here.”

Harry didn’t answer but managed to snap out of his trance, nonetheless, being glad for not being alone in this situation. He slowly tried to adjust his eyes to the dark so he could have a clue of which direction to walk. Eric could hear Harry’s small steps, carefully trying to reach out with his hands for anything to guide him. Dier also reached out his own so Winks could find him more easily. Harry felt somebody’s hand on his chest in front of him, therefore he figured that he had found Dier. He clumsily tried to shift towards Eric’s right, intending to try and sit next to him, but somehow Harry managed to get his foot tangled with the other man’s which resulted in him stumbling and falling when he tried to  move. And of  fucking course he had awkwardly fallen on Eric, almost sitting on his lap which caused both to chuckle, although on Harry’s part it was mostly out of nervousness and embarrassment.

The thing is, Harry could had easily stepped away and try to recompose himself to sit beside Eric, but he didn’t. On the contrary, he stayed there. His hands that had grabbed on Eric’s shoulder for support had lingered. The warmth from Eric’s body was comforting enough to ease some of his fears away, and he didn’t want to part from that.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just that uh—Can I stay... here?”

“...Okay.” 

Harry sighed a bit in relief before letting himself sit on Eric’s lap facing him, as if it was the most common thing in the world for them to do that. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the way he was acting at that moment, because he craved for the comfort Eric could offer him. However, Dier had noticed how his breathing was irregular and how he was still trembling a bit.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Eric gently asked, looking at Harry with worried eyes. 

It had passed enough time for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, causing them to be able to see at least each other in the dark.

“Y-yes. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Harry smiled but it had soon faltered the moment another loud thunder struck nearby.

He hid his face in the crook of Eric’s neck and closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself for the embarrassment he was bringing upon him. There was no way Eric would forget this; and what if he told the other guys about it? Harry was doomed.

“ Shhh , it’s going to be okay.” Eric cooed, his voice surprising Harry out of his mind. “You are safe here with me.”

Harry’s hands moved from Eric’s shoulder and wrapped around him, tightly holding onto him as the taller man tried to coo Winksy’s worries away while the thunderstorm kept on rumbling on. Eric’s hands started to caress Harry’s back ever so sweetly. Harry felt like a stupid soft little baby.

“It’s amazing how I always manage to embarrass myself.” Harry laughed nervously, leaning back a bit to look at Eric but not directly into his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Everything I do, I’m always being stupid and embarrassing myself.” Harry ran his mouth nervously before calming himself. “Just like now.”

“You are cute in everything you do.” Eric blurted out, not seeming to have intended those words to slip.

Harry couldn’t help but the flush that had crept on his face, his wide eyes looking at Eric’s in disbelief and sudden shyness. 

“And you are not being stupid right now either.” Eric continued briefly, reassuring the scared man as he pretended that he didn’t just call Winksy cute.

Winks slowly nodded in acknowledgement as he looked down, not being able to hold Eric’s gaze much longer. It had only dawned then on him of how close they were to each other when he is sitting on his lap like that, making it almost impossible for Harry to look at Eric without blushing like an idiot. Like this, Eric could perfectly see all of Winksy’s freckles upon his cheeks, causing butterflies to swim all over his stomach.

His thoughts were soon shattered away as the storm kept aggressively falling upon them, causing Winks to start trembling again and bury his face on Eric’s neck once more. Eric could feel the stuttering breath leaving his mouth reach his skin, causing his heart to clench a bit. He resumed on caressing the other man’s back, softly drawing circles with his hands. Winks wasn’t sure for how long they stayed that way, but he felt himself drifting away ever so slightly into a mindless haze. Until it was broken as he heard Eric chuckling.

“Are you sucking on my neck?”

Winks blushed as he realised that he had drifted away sucking on the skin in front of his mouth without even noticing it. He quickly moved his head away from Eric’s now wet neck, feeling completely ashamed.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t--” He tried to apologise but thought better to explain. “When I’m nervous I usually keep my mouth busy, you  know? I usually suck on my fingers or a lollipop or something.”

Eric nodded in understanding, but Winks still felt immensely embarrassed by his actions, as if he hadn’t done enough damage to his image for one day. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise what I was doing.” Harry continued nervously, but Eric didn’t seem bothered by it.

“It’s okay,  Winksy .” Eric firmly said, trying to reassure him by showing how he was panicking over  nothing. “If you want to suck on your fingers--or mine, you can do it. I don’t mind.”

Harry nodded slowly, trying to smile but it only resulted in a sad one. He absolutely hated to be in this situation, but he was also extremely glad that he was with Eric and not anybody else who would probably make fun of him. Besides, Harry enjoyed being alone with him. 

His thoughts were once more shattered the moment a particularly loud thunder struck nearby, causing Harry to flinch and gasp, shutting his eyes firmly as he started to shake again. 

That’s when he felt an index finger on his lips and without a single thought, he parted them and took it in. It wasn’t exactly a foreign sensation, however when Harry realised that he had Eric’s finger in his mouth it made his stomach twist a bit in excitement. He kept his eyes closed as he let himself softly suck as if it was candy, getting lost in his mind once again to care about what he was doing. Eric let him suck on his finger until he visibly started to calm down, but Harry’s lips around his finger were growing to be a difficult task to endure. He had started to suck hardly on it, causing Eric’s breath to hitch this time and not in fear. 

“Winksy...”

Harry slowly let go of his finger with a  _ pop _ , his wide puppy eyes opened to look at Eric innocently.

“What?”

By now, Eric wasn’t sure how he was withstanding himself and it ended up starting to get his head dizzy. Harry noticed the uneasiness in Eric’s eyes; the way he was looking at him wasn’t so softly anymore, there was something more  _ intense  _ in his eyes. He only fully realised what it was when Eric held two fingers against his lips this time, not breaking his predatory gaze. Winks shivered at the sudden realisation and the change of atmosphere, but gladly took those fingers into his mouth.

He wrapped his lips around them and started to slowly but surely suck, dancing his tongue around them until they were obscenely wet. Just at the thought of getting Eric hard for him made Harry’s head spin and feel turned on himself. It didn’t take long before he was feeling his own erection grow in his pants at the situation, forgetting about everything else. Sometimes Harry would open his mouth just so Eric could see how a good boy he was, licking his fingers proper as some drool escaped the corner of his lips, creating an obscene image before him.

“Fuck,  Winksy .”

It was all that Eric could muster at that moment, trying very hard to control himself. It seemed an impossible task when Winks was being that way. That’s when he dropped those fingers out and Winks looked at him with questioning puppy eyes, a tinge of fear behind that he had just fucked up and driven Eric away.

“Did I do someth-”

Eric shut that panicky mouth with his own, pulling him into a slow but hot kiss. Winks gasped into it in surprise, but soon let the other man dominate his lips. When Eric started licking into his mouth, Harry couldn’t help the soft moans escaping him every time their tongues touched, the sounds muffled by the imposing mouth. Eric parted the kiss only to return with more fire, starting to dance their mouths in a quicker and more desperate pace, causing Winks to hold onto him for dear life. His hands started to travel all over  Winksy’s body. Harry moaned as Eric held his ass and grinded up, letting him feel against it how much effect he had on him. Eric broke the kiss to let the other man breathe a bit, staring into those already hazy eyes even though he had barely started to touch  Winksy . 

He lifted the smaller man’s t-shirt as he kissed and sucked on his neck before removing it completely, causing  Winksy to shiver in anticipation. Harry truly looked like a deer in headlight, his doe eyes warming Eric’s heart unexplainably. Eric travelled his hands through the now exposed skin, relishing how  Winksy would tremble every now and then. His thumbs reached both of his nipples at the same time, softly caressing the buds without warning, making Harry gasp softly. Eric teased them, occasionally tugging harder on them until Winks had let his mouth hang open as he tried very hard not to whine at every bit of sensation. That’s when Eric proceeded to put his mouth on the left one, his hot and wet tongue swirling against the pink bud. Harry gasped louder this time and finished it with a moan, getting a hold of the back of Eric’s head. He could feel how hard Eric was, and Harry couldn’t control himself when he pressed his ass down on his crotch. 

“Fuck.” Eric breathed out, holding his hips in place. “I want you so bad.”

Harry whined in response to those big hands on his small hips keeping him in place, practically glued to his hard on.

“You can have me.”

Eric attacked his mouth once again and Harry responded with equal fire, the way their tongues danced caused both to feel dizzy. Without breaking the kiss, Eric travelled his hands down to grope Harry’s ass, causing him to moan into the kiss. Eric tugged on his shorts waistband as if to ask for permission and was soon answered by Harry grinding down on his clothed cock. With help, he pulled Winks’ shorts and underwear down and over his shoes and socks, discarding it near his t-shirt. Harry blushed at the fact that he was almost completely naked, save for the shoes and socks, meanwhile Eric was completely clothed. It made him feel exposed, although it was not a bad feeling. Nevertheless, he was just as needy as Eric and wanted him badly as well, therefore he wouldn’t let this opportunity pass. Winks removed Eric’s t-shirt as well, soon running his hands over those hard and beautiful muscles that he always had wanted to feel under his touch.

His thoughts were soon distracted when Eric pressed those two fingers against his mouth again, this time with more intentions. Harry closed his eyes as he took them in once again, coating them wet by drooling excessively to get them nice and ready. The fingers played with his tongue a bit before Eric added a third finger to his mouth, filling him up which caused Harry to whine. When Eric thought it was enough, he removed them and resumed kissing him, always keeping Harry’s mouth occupied. Eric pressed one of the wet fingers against his small hole, making harry blush and shiver in anticipation once more. He wanted it so badly, he always had.

When Eric pushed that finger inside, bypassing those muscles up to his knuckle, Harry couldn’t focus on the kissing anymore. He started to kiss him back sloppily, relishing how Eric started to move his finger in and out. By the time Eric added the second finger and started to scissor him, Harry couldn’t even keep kissing anymore. He broke the kiss as he started to moan at the feeling of what was being done to him. Eric kept fingering him, growing the pace until he inserted a third finger just to be safe. Harry kept whimpering and moaning right next to Eric’s ear, making his patience to get each time shorter. 

“I want to fuck you,  Winksy .” Eric said breathlessly. “Would you like that?”

Winks whimpered in response, nodding frantically as he started to grind against his fingers, demanding for more. 

“Say it.” Eric firmly said as his fingers went harder on the man.

Harry was already a mess, but he still blushed at that demand. However, there was enough need in him that it mustered enough courage to let the other man know just how much he wanted.

“I really want you inside me... Please...”

Eric removed his fingers and brought his shorts down enough to free his cock. He lined Winks against his cock as the latter held on his broad shoulders for support. Harry started to slowly sink down on him, the stretch was gigantic because Dier was huge to him and they didn’t exactly have proper lube to prepare him for it. Still, Harry loved every second of it, the bit of pain he had to endure of being stretched by Eric’s cock made him feel dizzy. When he was fully seated on his cock, Harry waited a bit to get used to the feeling of being full, biting his lips to try and ease back his sounds. Eric waited patiently as he didn’t want to hurt  Winksy , but had to take a deep breath to steady himself with the feeling of being inside him. It all felt as if it was a dream. The best dream ever. 

Harry started to grow impatient and proceeded to slowly move his hips up only to fall back down again on Eric’s cock, the sudden start of movement causing Eric to groan.  Winksy looked  absolutely perfect that way, bouncing on Eric as he panted with open mouth and hazy eyes not focusing anywhere. He started to go faster, but it was still not enough. He wanted more--  _ needed  _ more. 

“Eric... Be rougher with me.” He moaned breathlessly, swinging his hips in an obscene way, causing  both of them to moan with the new friction.

He didn’t need to be told twice, and soon Eric held Harry’s hips and started to thrust up against him, relishing the loud moans he was drawing out of the other man.  Winksy didn’t even bother to try and contain himself anymore, moaning freely as he watched Eric pound into him. They kept going that way, Eric roughly putting  in to him, lowly groaning every time it felt just right as Harry tried to sloppily place open mouthed kisses on his neck that turned out to be moaning next to his ear. 

That’s when Eric finally started to hit his sweet precious spot that made Harry’s head spin and go hazy. He clutched onto Eric for dear life the moment he started to continuously pound into his prostate, his moans raising at least an octave higher. Harry wasn’t going to last long, and neither was Eric at this point. The beautiful and obscene noises that escaped  Winksy were getting to him more than never by now, and he could feel himself get closer to the edge. 

“Fill me up.”

Harry moaned loudly as he came, twitching on top of him and clenching around Eric, making a mess of both of their chests. That’s all it took for Eric to come inside him soon after, groaning as he bit down on Harry’s neck with fire. They both panted  heavily as Harry practically collapsed onto Eric, lazily wrapping his arms over his shoulders, trying to regain consciousness of their previous acts. 

That’s when suddenly their eyes painfully met too much colour at once as the lights came back on. Also, apparently it had stopped raining as well, Harry noted just now.

“Great timing.” Eric mumbled sheepishly.

With the lights on, the reality had strongly downed upon Winks. His mind started to run before his thoughts could  actually catch up on them and he started to overthink about the entire situation. This had been probably a terrible mistake. They would probably never be able to be friends again and everything is going to be weird between them. Eric would probably stop talking to him forever and that would surely break Harry’s heart. 

His thoughts were soon shattered as he felt a movement under his trembling arms. Eric had carefully lifted him up and started to walk with him still wrapped around him into the showers. He went to a shower cubicle and placed Harry there before removing the rest of their clothes and shoes and then turning the shower on. Eric thoroughly started to clean  both of them , paying more affectionate attention to  Winksy who was far dirtier than him for obvious reasons. That unexpected care coming from Eric made his heart flutter and ease some of his previous tensions. Yet, he could still not shake off  all of his worries.

It didn’t take long for Eric to notice his worried face, as  Winksy was always so easy to read for him, just like an open book. He thought twice before getting into that, since he held worries of his own as well.

“What is it?” Eric asked as he cleaned  Winksy’s chest, avoiding eye contact. “Did I... Hurt you?”

Harry’s eyes immediately shot up, he wasn’t expecting to be caught on his worrying but he figured he was really bad at hiding it by now.

“No! Of course not.” He quickly reassured. Harry didn’t want Eric to think that he didn’t enjoy every bit of it. “It’s just that...”

“What?” Eric imposed as  Winksy avoided to continue.

Winks tried very hard to look him in the eyes, he wanted to know the truth for certain.

“Do you... Regret it?” He carefully asked with sad eyes.

Eric looked as if he was taken aback for a moment, slightly frowning.

“Of course not!”

To say Harry was surprised and extremely happy to know that was an understatement. He was truly shocked for a moment and he wasn’t even sure why. After all, there was probably no reason for him to have thought that Eric would have done something like that to him if he didn’t truly want it. Yet in Harry’s mind it all seemed to plausible that he had done things in the heat of the moment, as he sometimes did. 

“Really?!” Harry’s smile was so genuine and so pure that it did unspeakable things to Eric’s heart.

Eric couldn’t help but chuckle at how silly and soft  Winksy could be. He was glad that his smile was back on his face, he would have hated himself if he was the reason it disappeared forever. 

They continued their shower, but now the atmosphere was much softer, and Harry couldn’t help but giggle every now and then when Eric’s hand passed over somewhere ticklish. He was very sensitive after all. Eric noticed how Harry reached his hand up to caress a spot on his neck, only then remembering that he had bit down on it previously.

“Sorry about that.” Eric mumbled as he pressed a kiss on to the mark. 

Harry shook his head in response to reassure him. Even though it was going to be a difficult task to hide it, it would be a lie to say that he didn’t enjoy being marked by Eric.

“ _ So _ . .. about what we did.” He started a bit shyly but curiously. “Does that mean that we can do those things more times?”

Eric chuckled as he observed those questioning eyes that held a hint of worry.

“Yes. We can do ‘those things’ again.” He smiled. “If you are okay with it.”

As always, Harry couldn’t hide his feelings, his happy excitement bubbling out of him at the  thought of them being a constant thing.

“I meant it.” Winks looked away but kept smiling. “When I said that you could have me.”

Although he had no heart condition, Eric was certain that  Winksy was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> How are you guys doing in this isolation which means no football to watch? I'm Brazilian so I'm doing absolutely awful without football I'll tell you that.


End file.
